Love's Power
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: um full story summary Goku's Karrottto side comes out two weeks before Chichi goes into "heat"
1. Default Chapter

Love's Power  
The power of love is the strongest force on earth,  
Or at least that is what they say.  
But the queston is is love really that strong.  
Can love really save lives?  
Well the power of love is about to be put through the ulitmate test.  
_________________________________________________________  
Goku walked into his house, the sun was setting behind him.   
"Chichi?"  
"I'm in the living room Goku!"  
"What are you doing in there?" Goku asked coming into the living room.  
"I'm cleaning Goku I would think that would be obivous," Chichi stated has she wiped down a coffee table.  
Goku smiled has he came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up against his chest. Chichi sighed but let Goku nuzzle her neck.   
"Are you hungary?" she asked.  
"You bet!"  
Chichi laughed, "Alright I'll get started on dinner."   
Chichi then turned around in Goku's arms and kissed his check. Before slipping out of his arms and moving to the kitchen, with Goku not far behind.  
After dinner________________________________________________  
Chichi was washing the dishes when Goku's headache came.  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
"Goku?" Chichi asked turning. "Goku whats wrong?"  
"Its nothing Chi just a headache," Goku whispered has the pain resided.  
"Do you want me to get you anything?"  
"No babe I'm fine," Goku said came to her side and kissed her check. "I'm goin to get some sleep."  
"Alright Goku."  
Goku walked towards the steps, then turned back to Chichi.  
"Are you coming Chi?"  
"Yes has soon has I finish up these last few dishes."  
'I need you woman,' Goku thought. 'What the hell did I just call Chichi woman?'  
"Goku?" Chichi asked has she turned to look at Goku. "I thought you were going to bed?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah babe I am going to bed. I was just going to wait for you to get finished woman."  
Chichi looked up at that last word, Goku's face was twisted in pain. Chichi dropped the towel she was holding and moved toward his side.   
"Goku?" she whispered moving her hand to touch his face.   
Goku slammed hishand up grabbing her by her throart and pinned her back to the wall. A low growl escaped his lips.  
"Who are you calling Goku woman?"  
Chichi searched her mind for her husband's Sayain name.  
"Karrotto?" she mumered.  
Goku or Karrotto snorted, has his eyes racked over her body. The clothes she wore clung to her body. Showing off every single curve, Karrotto licked his lips.   
"What are you doing here woman?" he asked huskily.  
"I-I live here with you," she stammered.  
"Here?! But you are so weak!" exclaimed Karroto.   
Has he jerked the band out of her hair, so that he could breathe in her scent. Her smell sent his mind railling she smelled so sweet. A sweetness in fact that could only be achieved when a female was close to going into heat. He considered she was two weeks from going into complete heat. But he kinda wanted to have his fun now well at least some fun.   
But her eys reminded him of someone, someone he meet lifetimes ago.  
"Chichi?" whispered Karrotto huskily.  
Chichi looked straight into his eyes and nodded.   
"Well then perhaps you aren't a total loss," smirked Karrotto. "Since you are my past life lover. It really has been awhile Chi. Isn't that what I used to call you late at night after we made love for hours on end?"  
"No you just started calling me that this lifetime."  
"Oh to bad it would suit yuu quite well. Chichi and Chi mean two entirely differnt things in the lanugage of my people."  
"Huh what?" Chichi looked at her evil husband confused.  
"Chichi means beauty of unimaginable power."  
"What does Chi mean?"   
Karrotto just continued to smirk, has he moved his free hand up her side to her shoulder. Karrotto grasped the matiral in his hand and started ripping it away.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
Just then Goku blinked severaly times ha his eyes adjusted. He looked at Chichi then looked at the piece of cloth in his hand.  
"Oh Kami Chichi I am so sorry!"  
Goku started ranting off apoligives has he released he neck. Chichi smiled and cupped his face before bringing it in for a kiss.   
"Ssssssssssshhhhhhhh," she said softly. "Its not your fault. It wasn't even you."  
"Chichi please I..."  
"Ssssssssssshhhhhhhh come on lets go to bed."  
"Okay but tomarrow I think you should go stay with..."  
"I'm not leaving Goku. I am going to stay with you through this."  
"But."  
"No buts now come on lets go to bed."  
That said Chichi stood up and she and Goku went to their bedroom. Once inside Goku gathered Chichi into his arms, pulling her against him.  
"Chi please you have to leave tomarrow. I don't want anything to happen to you."  
"Goku would you please tell me whats wrong?"  
"No I...."  
"Goku," Chichi said sternly turning around and looking into her husbands eyes.  
"Chi my Sayain side is coming out thats why I want you to leave.""Well then Go it seems I have no choice but to stay."  
"Chi my otherself could hurt you or worse kill you."  
"I am well aware of taht fact Go but I don't want to leave you alone. Besides your Sayain side seems to feel something for me. Maybe me beging here will calm him down from trying to destory the world."  
"Chi...."  
"Sssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh sleep now."  
Later that night_____________________________________________  
Goku lay awake with Chichi tucked against his side. One arm was behind his head the other around his wife. He didn't want to tell her this but, he had a feeling the only reason his otherhalf felt something for her was because she was so close to going into heat. Whenever she went into heat he had never been able to control himself must of the time. Espeically whenever she went into heat during the full moon. Who knows perhaps some of his self remained when he was his otherself (confusing? no?). Oh well he would just have to be more careful around her.   
To be continued...................................  
________________________________________________________  
Author's note: Recently someone told me I should go to a Mental Insitution for considering begining to write Gokuhoe a parody of Ivanhoe. So what do the rest of you think should I continue? Well you tell me should I continue writting Gokuhoe? Well go read it and tell me what you think please.  
  
  
  



	2. Love's Power 2

Love's Power 2  
Author's note: The term 'going into heat' kinda means they are ready for mating or often times the concieving of a child. Its when the female's body temp rises I believe that it happens before the peroid (hey you guys wanted to know so there ya go).   
______________________________________________________  
It had been a week since Goku's Karrotto side of him had come out. After talking to Veggitta about it, they both agreed that to be on the safe side. They should regrow his tail now and then Veggitta would teach him how to control his ape form. So that incase they didn't and his tail grew back on the full moon when he was Karrotto style they would not be in a truck load of garbage. Anywho Goku and Chichi were in the kitchen. Goku was meditating waiting for Chichi to finish cleaning the dishes so they could go to bed.   
For some reason Goku knew that if he wasn't down here to to get her up to their bed she would go around cleaning all night. He opened his eyes has her body was right beside him has she wiped down the table. He reached for her, yanking her onto his lap.   
"Hhhhhhhmmmmmmmm," he said sniffing her hair. "You smell good Chi."  
"Goku let me finish the kitchen," Chichi said impatenitly has he started kissing her neck.   
Chichi tried to push his face away, but for some reason all he did was chuckle. Then Chichi looked into his eyes and gasped.  
"Karrotto," she gasped trying to scramble away.  
Karrotto laughed and switched his grip on her waist. He grasped her clothes from behind and pressed her to his chest. He started nipping her neck. Has he reached under her shirt to stroke her stomach with one hand. While the other held her to him. He moved from her neck up to her mouth kissing her roughly. Moving them to lay on the floor he straddled her laying his lower body on her while his upper body rose abover her. He reached for her dress and grasped the matiral between her breasts in his hand.   
"No don't!" whimpered Chichi.   
Karrotto flinched and sat up so he was straddling her again. He sat there awhile holding his head before noticing her under him. Her eyes were full of fear, Goku climbed off her and stood up. He held out his hand to help her up, Chichi accpeted and stood up. Goku sighed and kissed her cheeck.   
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
Then he gathered her in his arms and carried her to their room. They lay in bed and fell asleep holding eachother.  
Two days later______________________________________________  
Chichi was setting out the table for dinner when she felt hands around her waist. She yelped has she was grasped roughly by her husband. Then she heard the crash of dishes falling to the floor. Chichi yelped again has he slammed her onto the table. She struggled has he pinned her hands over her head. He leared down at her.  
"Karrotto what are you doing?"   
"Shut up woman," smirked Karrotto. "Just stay still and scream for me."  
"Get off me!"  
Karrotto cocked his to the side smirking he suddenly remebered the temper the woman under him had. Her anger was so arousing it was almost Sayain like. But then again she was part Chiyacklain, and they had the same hot temper Sayains had. He started pushing her dress up to sash around her waist. He then jerked her pants off her slim legs. He smirked has he slid a hand down her leg, where he yanked off her shoes throwing them behind him.  
Meanwhile___________________________________________  
Veggitta looked up feeling Goku's ki get a dark tint to it. Bulma walked into the room and looked at him.  
"Veggitta is something wrong?"  
"Damnit its happening again."  
"You mean Goku's Karrotto side coming out?"  
"Yes woman."  
"Is Chichi there?"  
"Of course that woman is probably more stubborn then you," Veggitta said smirking.  
"Watch it Veggitta or you'll be sleeping without food tonight."  
"Considering how you cook I'd say thats a blessing."  
"Fine then you'll be sleeping on the couch."  
Veggitta just snorted.  
"For a week!"  
"Woman!"  
"Veggitta can't you do something?"  
"Karrotto's mate is going into heat woman. I go there and Karrottto would probably kick my ass."  
"Why?"  
"Because woman when a Sayain's mate goes into heat. Any other Sayain that dares to come between them will be asking for a beating. Any other begining that does that will be asking for the same thing."  
"Why would Goku do that?"  
"Its not has you call him Goku now. Its his Sayain side since he can't control his Sayain side he is dangerous. Besides even if it was Karrotto usual self he still would beat me to a pulp. Just to prove that he was more worthy of her then me."  
"But he....."  
"Woman he would think I was challenging him, for her. Not to mention to have the nerve to try to stop him form mating."  
Veggitta looked thoughtful has he smirked at somthing someon had told him.  
"In fact," he said chuckling. "My father even smacked some of his father's top elite around."  
"Why?"  
"Oh my grandfather sent them to stop him from mating my mother."  
"Why would he do that?"  
"My father choose a female that was considering low class. Even though she was of a high class family, she had a low fighting level. But my father was quite tunred on by her."  
"What about her?"  
"Almost everything from what I've heard."  
"Oh."  
Veggitta stared at her and smirked. "It seems to run in the family."  
Then before Bulma could decided wiether that was an insult or not, Veggitte went into his gravity room.  
________________________________________________________  
Chichi lay under Karrotto trying to get him off of her. He had already removed both of their shirts. He was busy now kissing and nipping her skin that was exposed (he was nipping hard enough to draw bood sometimes).   
"Get off of me!" Chichi yelled.  
"I will when I'm done................Well maybe."  
"GOKU!!"  
"Damnit woman no one would come and interupt us so shut up."  
"Interupt us?"  
"Yes I plan on having a child with you. Who knows I might even get another son out of you."   
"Let me go!"  
"Ssssssshhhh now I know you will love this woman. But keep screaming if you want to it just makes you all the more arousing."  
"GOKU!"  
Karrotto scowled and then flinched closing his eyes. When he opened them he looked at Chichi concerned.  
"Goku-sa?"  
"Chi are you okay?"  
"Yes Goku I am."  
Goku climbed off his wife slightly reluctently.He handed Chichi her shirt before turning around to find his.  
"Chichi...Oh Chichi look I'm sor...."  
"Sssshhhhhhhhhhh," Chichi said. "It's not your fault."  
"But I......"  
Goku stoped when he felt his wife embrace him from behind. He could feel himself stiffen since she still didn't have her shirt on.   
"I love you Goku-sa."  
"I love you too Chi."   
Goku turned around in her arms and and held her to his chest. He started stroking her hair which he had pulled down at some point. He pulled her mouth up to his and kissed her gently.  
Inside Goku's head________________________________________  
We see two Goku's one is Goku the other Karrotto.  
'I will defeat you,' snarled Goku.  
'Do you think you can? But how can you defeat me? After all I am you.'  
'I will defeat you to keep her safe.'  
'You fool you should really share with her with me. But then again if I ever take control again I'll just pretend to be you. So she'll come to me insteaed of me tring to convince her into it.'  
'Stay away from her.'  
'That will be hard since I am you. If I stay away from her that means you will have to stay away from her. I don't think you'd enjoy that.'  
'I don't think Chi would enjoy you.'  
'She has before.'  
'That was because you could control your animal instincts. You wouldn't be able to know. Since after all you just managed to worm your way to the surface.'  
'She will be mine before the week is up.'  
'Don't count on it.'  
Karrotto just smirked at him. 'We shall see now won't we. Trust me I will have her and by the end of one week she will be hooked on what I can make her feel.'  
Why you..........'  
Hehehehehehe becareful of what you say. After all you'll be calling yourself that.'  
'Damn him.'  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's note: Alright I just want to thank all the people who support me in finishing Gokuhoe. Trust me I only have like one or two chapters of this. Then I'll add another chapter to Gokuhoe and start posting next saga after Freezia on Earth. Also I plan on working on a chibi romance fic, which will be fun.   
Peace out,  
Xnightshade17  



	3. Love's Power 3

Love's Power 3  
Five days had passed since the incedient involving the table. Chichi had practically forgotten the incident. Afterall when your husband keeps changing personalties, quite frequently ya ain't goin to remember what happened yesterday. But Chichi was always afraid everyday, she wasn't sure what Goku would do has Karrotto. Infact she wasn't has afraid of the fact that he would kill her has the fact that he would force himself. Yet to Goku's amazement and practicly everyone else's she didn't leave.   
Chichi had gotten used to Karrotto's mannerisms. Since he seemed to appear quite often. In fact now it was getting that whenever Goku went out to train, it was always Karrotto that brought them or is it him back to the house. Chichi wasn't sure weither or not to be flattered or scared. But Karrotto never came out in the morning. He only came out either in the afternoon or at night. Often times quite alot in both. Which made sharing a bed with him quite difficult at times, escpically the closer it got to the full moon.   
Chichi also noticed that both of her husband's personalities, kept muttering something about her going into heat. Which didn't bother her when Goku said it, because he said it in a loving way. But whenever Karrotto said it, it would send cold shivers down her spine. Karrotto was so cold and so aggressive, more aggressive then Goku had ever been. There was something dark about Karrotto. She wondered why he was so dark when in past lives he was in between light and dark. But perhaps they became to seperate personalities. Something like Lunch but he doesn't sneeze to come out. Chichi was pondering these things while making dinner, when strong arms embraced her roughly from behind.   
"Karrotto."  
"Hello woman," he said licking her neck. "Oh woman kami you are smelling good."  
"Karrotto please let me finish dinner."  
"I would prefer to have you for dinner."  
Chichi turned around in his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"  
"Let me snack on you tonight. Let us have another child together."  
"I had no children with you. The only man whose children I have given birth to was Goku."  
"We are one in the same. His children are my children. His mate is my mate. That makes you mine and the children who have born mine."  
"LET GO OF ME!"  
"You are mine tonight woman."  
"YOU'RE HURTING ME!"  
"Shut up woman and submit to me for the night."  
"NO!"  
"Woman I can make you feels things that my goodie two shoes personality can't."  
"He makes me feel plenty."  
"Does he? Well lets find out which one of us is the better lover then shall we?"   
With that Karrotto blasted the stove then threw Chichi over his shoulder. He threw her on the bed and locked the door. He then straddled her waist and began to unbotton her dress. He could feel his member hardening at the site and smell of her.  
"Woman you are a site," he mummbled.  
"Let me go."  
"No not yet, I want to experiance you tonight."  
Karrotto smirked and removed her top, his eyes glazed over with lust. He then ran his hands over her exposed flesh. His breathing came out harshly, has he realized how much he wanted her.   
"You will be mine tonight woman."  
"GOKU!!!"  
"Don't call him he can't help you not now."  
"GOKU!"  
"Damnit woman stop calling for that fool."  
"GOKU!"  
"Woman shut up and accept me."  
"GOK........"  
Chichi was cut off has Karrotto slammed his mouth down on hers. Karrotto suddenly threw his head back and screamed. Chichi pressed herself into the bed's matteress. Has Karrotto clinched his head and shook it from side to side.  
'She will not be yours she belongs to me.'  
'She will change her mind tonight.'   
'You don't know her has well has you thought.'  
'I've changed her mind about me before you know.'  
'No it was myside of us that changed her mind not yours.'  
'Perhaps but I think she might enjoy the darker side of this relationship. Don't you?'  
'Don't count on it,' snorted Goku.  
'Fine then shall we fight to decide?'  
'With pleasure.'  
Then the men/shadows launched themselves at eachother. All you would ever see was flashes of light and bursts of energy whenever their ki meet.  
Chichi watched in horror has Karrotto continued to scream above her. She tried to press herself has deep into the mattress has possible. Finally after five minutes, he fell forward stopping just above her on his hands. Chichi reached of gingerly to touch him. When her hand touched his check he turned his face in its direction.   
"Goku?"  
"Chi you are okay?"  
"Go-chan it is you!"  
"Yes it is me it is truely me. I finally won against him."  
"Shall we take off where we started?"  
"Sounds like a fun idea. Where were we?"  
"About to have fun."  
"Fun?! Oh really? Then why don't I start over?"  
"I like that idea."  
Then Goku moved down to hover over her. He began to unbutton her shirt removing it off her back. Then he blasted the lamp away plunging the room into darkness. The room was silent for awhile. Soon the only sounds heard were moans and groans.  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's note: Alright I want to thank ya'll for your support. I'll get started on the next part of Gokuhoe soon hopefully. Also does anyone know how much older Raddittus is compared to Goku?   
  
  



End file.
